


honey, why are you calling me so late?

by sungwoontrash



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoontrash/pseuds/sungwoontrash
Summary: sungwoon received a late night phone call every midnight, with his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him, he found himself always answering the call of his another lover.





	honey, why are you calling me so late?

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys, a valentine’s day gift to all nielwoon and ongwoon shippers!!! here’s one for you.
> 
> PS. this is inspired by a true to life story, my own experience to be exact. some details were added but the inspiration was my story and i am sharing this with you guys :))

"Hello?"

A raspy voice was heard on the other line. Sungwoon scratched his eyes and tried to move from his position, but a heavy pair of arms were entangled on his tiny body frame.

"Why are you calling me so late?" Sungwoon asked him, glancing at the wall clock on the bedroom wall, "At this hour?"

Soft giggles were all that the man could answer, "I missed you," said by him. Sungwoon looked at his boyfriend on his side, sleeping soundly, afraid that it would be audible enough to be heard, "Don't you miss me, hyung?"

Sungwoon put his palms on his face and acted as if it was stressing him. The late night calls, the I miss you's, his voice, and even his giggles. Sungwoon tried to shove the fact that he was indeed missing him.

"Seongwu," Sungwoon whispered in a threatening tone but Seongwu just giggled on the other line. What would Sungwoon even expect from him? "Can we not talk during midnight? I'm afraid-"

"Why hyung?" Seongwu pretended he was not aware of the whole situation, "Is he there beside you? With his arms all around you? Are you afraid he might find out?"

"God, Seongwu," Sungwoon exclaimed in frustration. He glanced at his boyfriend, who seemed like he wouldn't be awake anytime soon. 

Daniel was a good sleeper, gritting his teet every now and then as he let out a soft snore from his mouth, so Sungwoon felt fine. But to avoid any complications, Sungwoon calmly removed Daniel's hands around him and slip his feet on his slippers before he walked out the room.

"I swear, Seongwu, are you really pushing me to my limits?" Now Sungwoon couldn't stop himself from lecturing the young man, "Do you really want us to get caught?"

"Hyung, chill," Seongwu laughed on the other side, "I am just joking, okay? Besides, Daniel wouldn't know. That young boy is so naive," Seongwu tried to assure the older but it didn't give Sungwoon any assurance at all.

"But it doesn't mean we wouldn't play safe, Seongwu. Just give me time, I am trying to end things with him. Just-" Sungwoon sighed, "Just hang in there, okay?"

Seongwu gave a bitter smile, a little unknown for Sungwoon, "I am not pressuring you, hyung," was all he answered.

"You know that I love you, right?" Sungwoon asked him softly and Seongwu gave a him a nod that couldn't be seen by the older.

"I know," Seongwu answered calmly, "You wouldn't trade this handsome face for anything else, right?" Seongwu tried to lighten up the mood and Sungwoon gladly laughed at it. 

As if they never talked about something serious, they were back on their usual selves. Laughing and bickering during midnight was their routine. And Seongwu felt glad for midnights, because that was the only time he could claim Sungwoon to be his own. The only time he could pretend he was not ruining anything.

 

-

 

"Roses?" Jisung raised his eyes at the younger, who was looking amusingly at the three pieces of roses on his hands, "Really? Is that all he can give?"

"Hyung!" Daniel complained at him and rolled his eyes before he looked at the roses he was holding, "I like roses. These are pretty, besides, it was given by Sungwoon hyung," Daniel smiled widely.

Now, it was Jisung's turn to roll his eyes at the younger, "Don't even lie. You like daisies. When did you even start liking roses, anyways?" Jisung scoffed.

"I liked it now," Daniel shrugged his shoulders and smelled the roses once again, "Stop ruining my valentine's day, hyung! You are just jealous because Minhyun wasn't giving you anything yet," He teased.

"Tss, I don't even need flowers to feel his love. Unlike you," Jisung raised his eyebrows at Daniel, who pouted his lips at him, "Giving flowers as if he bought that while thinking of you? Those flowes would rot, anyway."

Daniel shook his head, "I'll try to preserve it so it wouldn't rot like the usual flowers," Daniel assured himself, as well as Jisung, who just gave him a blank expression.

"Daniel," Jisung tapped him lightly on his shoulders, "No matter how hard you try, no matter how beautiful it looked like in the beginning, flowers were meant to die and rot," Jisung said and looked at him, "That's what probably gonna happen if you continue to be in that relationship. Daniel, if you stay, you will rot too, just like those flowers."

Daniel was left speechless. Could he even deny the fact that he knew, he knew that Sungwoon was cheating? That he was indeed awake, to the every ring of the phone, to the whispers and tiny hellos and up to the indirect I miss you's he heard every night. Could he even deny the fact that Sungwoon really felt out of love for him? 

No.

The truth was all up in front of his face and he couldn't shrug it anymore. No matter how much he tried. He would always fall in the place where Sungwoon would be slowly slipping away from his fingers.

Daniel glanced at the roses once again and he held it tightly between his fingers. The roses have its thorns all around him. Just like the relationship he have with Sungwoon, all it gave was pain. But Daniel still found himself holding onto the roses, just like how he held onto Sungwoon for a long time.

 

-

 

A few rings. Daniel opened his eyes and glanced at the phone, that was continuously lighting up on the side table. It was already midnight. It was the time that the other one would call Sungwoon.

Daniel got up from lying. A few more rings from the caller until Daniel decided to reach out his hands for it and answer the call. Daniel was trembling on his position until he slid his fingers on the screen of the phone.

"Hello?" A raspy voice was all he heard from the other line. Just like what he had always overheard every night, "Are you asleep already? Why are you not answering my call?"

Daniel gulped down on his throat, "Sungwoon hyung is still in the shower. May I know who's this?" Daniel tried his best not to choke between his words. A long silence was offered to him from the other man.

"This is Seongwu," Seongwu said on the other line. Seongwu felt nervous and tried to calm down himself from the sudden call with Sungwoon's boyfriend, "Can you just pass my message to him, instead?"

"Y-yeah, s-sure," Daniel answered in return.

"Tell Sungwoon hyung that I am ending everything bet-" Daniel couldn't even finish listening on what Seongwu was about to say when Sungwoon went out from the bathroom.

"There's a call for you, hyung," Daniel showed the screen of Sungwoon's phone to the older, who was freshed from taking a bath, "He said he was Seongwu."

Sungwoon immediately gave him a shocked look before he snatched the phone from Daniel's hands. Seongwu's caller id was really shown on the screen, "Seongwu-ssi, why did you call?" Sungwoon turned his back from Daniel.

"Hyung I have decided that I am letting you go-" 

"I'm sorry, Seongwu. But can I just call you some other time?" Sungwoon said, not letting Seongwu finished what he was saying, not even understanding what it was all about. He didn't let Seongwu answer and immediately hung up the call.

Sungwoon faced Daniel who was just staring at him, "Seongwu, my colleague, asking for some papers," Sungwoon laughed awkwardly at him before he put his down phone on the side table.

Daniel gave him a look, "This late? At this kind of hour?" Daniel asked him innocently as much as possible. Sungwoon trembled on his position and nodded, "Is he the same person who calls you every midnight?"

Sungwoon was caught off guard by the younger's question. All he did was stare at him for seconds, weighing what should he answer him, "Daniel-"

"It's okay, hyung," Daniel smiled slyly at him. But his smile didn't reach his eyes, nor even showed his teeth, "I knew it, for a long time. Don't worry, I am not mad."

"Daniel-" Sungwoon tried to explain himself but he couldn't find the right words he could use to ease the pain Daniel might feel.

"Hyung, I felt it. From the way you couldn't look straight in my eyes, the way you couldn't even intertwine your fingers with mine, the way you would remove my hands on your waist, and even the way you couldn't bring yourself to say you love me. I felt it. And it was not your fault, hyung," Sungwoon looked at Daniel and he couldn't sense something. Was he hurting? Was he ready for this? Was he going to break up with him? For the first time in his life, this was the time he couldn't read Daniel at all. Sungwoon didn't know if he would be happy or not. Daniel was clearly hurt and he knew it was his fault. But Daniel insisted it was not.

Because Daniel loves him, Sungwoon knew that too well. But he didn't have his fate on his hands, even his feelings. Sungwoon couldn't even prevent it, no matter how much he tried. And you couldn't blame him for that. Feelings were meant to play you, fool you and trick you. That was the situation where Sungwoon was placed. 

Sungwoon wanted someone based on his standards. A tall man, with broad shoulders, eyes that disappears whenever he smiles, laughs with everything he would joke about, acts cute with him but protects him from being hurt, someone like Daniel. Sungwoon wanted him.

But Daniel was not what he needed.

His fate gave him not what he wanted, but what he needed. And that was when he found himself falling for Seongwu.

"Hyung, it was not your fault that you fall for someone else. It was my fault for not preventing that to happen," Daniel gave him the warmest smile he could give, his eyes were already twinkling in tears, "And I am not making you choose, because you already have a choice. I know it's not me, but I am happy. This line would probably be old, but your happiness is my happiness."

"Daniel, don't ever think you are not worthy of my love. I deserve you, I knew deep down in my heart, I can be deserving for that love. But this is me, and I am sorry for not trying to be someone deserving for you," Sungwoon reached for his face and Daniel let him be, "You will always be my Daniel."

Daniel nodded and kissed his hands that were holding his face. A tear escaped his eyes, Sungwoon caught how it sparkle on his cheeks. But Daniel smiled and somehow he was contented on how they ended their relationship, it was not a good closure. But at least they ended it with integrity, with transparency.

 

-

 

"Hello?" Instead of a raspy voice, it was a soft voice that started the phone call. It was the usual midnight. The usual phone call they had ever since they started catching feelings for each other. But this time, it was Sungwoon's turn to make the call.

Seongwu had not contacted him ever since the night Daniel broke up with Sungwoon. It was 5 days ago and Seongwu didn't even bother to call him again. Sungwoon figured out, maybe Seongwu thought that Sungwoon might choose Daniel over him. So he decided to be the one to call him, hoping to start with Seongwu.

"Why are you calling me so late?" Seongwu asked with his ruspy voice, looked like he was awaken by a sudden call from the older, which was so unusual of him, Sungwoon thought.

“Why didn’t you call after that night?” Sungwoon immediately asked him the question and there was long pause after that. Sungwoon could clearly hear Seongwu’s heavy breathing from the other side of the phone call, “Seongwu?”

“Hyung,” Seongwu started out, “I don’t want this anymore. Whatever that is happening between us, I don’t want this anymore. Let’s-“ 

“Seongwu, are you crazy? What are you saying?” Sungwoon laughed bitterly on his phone, “I told you to wait, right? I told to hang in there. We broke up. Daniel knew about us and he broke up with me. Seongwu, I chose you. Over him. It was you.”

Seongwu’s tears went faster than lightning, his chest started to feel heavy and it was hard to breathe, but he had decided. He didn’t want this with him.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I don’t want this,” Seongwu choked between his words and Sungwoon was alarmed by how the younger cried on the other side, “I don’t want you to choose me. Will I ever be happy with your decision? That you chose me over him? Hyung, I think I will not.”

“Seongwu, I thought we are at the same page?” Sungwoon was shocked with what was happening between the two of them. This was not what he imagined it to be. This was not what he visualized on his mind, “Seongwu, tell me.”

“The fact that—that you have to choose between the two of us, I knew it was wrong. So wrong. Someone will always end up hurting between the three of us and I couldn’t bare that. And I think I will never be happy, living my whole life, asking myself if I was even worthy of that decision, if I was even worthy of your love,” Seongwu said, crying, “I don’t want us to live our lives, trying to prove ourselves, that we made the right choice. I don’t want myself to live my life, constantly questioning myself if I deserve you, shaking off the real possibility of you, regretting your decision. I don’t want to live like I was never sure, of you, of us.”

Sungwoon couldn’t even react on what he just heard. All he knew was he was breaking, inside, something was breaking inside of him and it was his heart.

Sungwoon was right.

Feelings were meant to play you, fool you and trick you. Sungwoon thought it was right, to choose Seongwu over Daniel, to let go of the relationship he wanted for the man he knew he needed.

Maybe it was the wrong timing.

Or it was the wrong person all along.

But Sungwoon knew that if he would regret one thing he had done, he would regret choosing Seongwu, the one who didn’t choose him in the end. But he knew it was his fault, for putting two people on his sides and putting himself in the middle of it. It was his fault for putting their fate of strings, tangled with each other, instead of being knot-free.

-

“Hello?” It was not the same raspy voice or the soft one. It was husky and deep. Sungwoon tried to compose himself, but he choked without even saying anything, “Why are you calling me so late?”

“Daniel...”

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i am letting you guys guess which character i was between ongnielwoon and perhaps i’ll grant you a fic, with your own prompt and ship! try guessing uwu
> 
> questions —> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/woontrash)


End file.
